The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0016’.
‘CIDZ0016’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright red ray floret color, medium green foliage, six weeks flowering response, smaller sized foliage, very compact growth habit and is very freely branching.
‘CIDZ0016’ originated from a hybridization made in April 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A8602’, unpatented, with yellow inflorescences with and a bronze halo, and a less compact habit.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0016’ was an unpatented plant identified as ‘YB-A7240’ with larger purple flowers. The resultant seed was sown in October 2007 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0016’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0016’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.